


something goes boom

by heathermcnamara



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, just a repost of my tumblr stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermcnamara/pseuds/heathermcnamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>veronica goes to apologise to heather alone after the events of the party.<br/>featuring awkward bisexual veronica sawyer & hungover heather chandler<br/>also- the something going boom is not a bad joke about blowing up the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how to make a prairie oyster (and heather fall in love)

the back door was left unlocked, and in the short time veronica had been friends with heather, she’d learned this was how it always was on a sunday morning when her parents left to visit her grandma. heather, however, always skipped the visits, yet her parents still left the door unlocked in case some miracle occured and heather wished to join them. only now, veronica needed to get in, to apologise to heather for- for what exactly? for being a friend to martha? but still, it wasn’t as if she could just let this go, she knew heather hadn’t been joking when she said that she’d ruin her life, and although veronica didn’t exactly like her new friends, she didn’t want to give her newfound popularity up so easily. maybe- just maybe, there was some way for her to stay with the heathers and still hang out with martha? or maybe not.

looking around the kitchen, veronica couldn’t see any sign of movement, but heather probably wasn’t awake yet, she’d been at the party far longer than veronica had, and was probably still asleep. still- it was worth at least warning heather of her presence, the so called “demon queen” was bad enough on a normal day, veronica didn’t dare to face her wrath when she’d just been woken up.

“heather?” the taller girl called out, not quite daring to raise her voice much. when no reply came, she tried again, louder this time. “heather?”  
for a minute, a long, silent minute, nothing could be heard except the tick of the clock on the kitchen wall. the silence was broken by a groan and an unusually tired “what?” half shouted from upstairs. 

veronica took this as an invitation to go up to heather’s room, it wasn’t like she hadn’t been to her house before, heather always preferred for the four of them to hang out there or at heather mcnamara’s to save the effort of her getting to the other side of sherwood where duke and veronica lived (although- really, it was a small town, it wouldn’t be much effort anyway). pausing outside her door, veronica wondered whether or not to knock, or whether she should just walk in, apologise and leave as quickly as she could. 

“it’s veronica. i’m here to apologise.” she hoped she didn’t sound as stupid as she felt, practically begging her to let her in. she heard a thump from within the room, probably heather dragging herself out of bed and another groan before the door was pulled open and an angry, tired, hungover heather chandler stood before her.

how anyone could party all night and wake up and still look that good veronica would never know. but there she was, hair messy but somehow in a way that suited her, slightly smudged makeup and of course- a red robe. a very short one, if she was being honest. she realised she was staring and snapped her head up to look at her, slightly red faced as if she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t (which, she technically hadn’t, it wasn’t her fault her best friend was just- really attractive).

a scowl formed upon heather’s face as she glared up at veronica. “i hope you brought kneepads, bitch! fix me a prairie oyster, and i’ll think about it!”  
she moved to slam the door in veronica’s face, but the taller girl was too quick and shoved her foot in to stop it.  
“prairie oyster… what’s that?”

for a moment, nothing happened, but then an exasperated (possibly over exaggerated) sigh came from behind the half shut door and it was flung open again. “jesus fucking christ, veronica! do i have to do absolutely everything myself?”  
veronica gulped and stepped out of the way as heather started through the door, but she was stopped by a perfectly manicured hand (red, again) grabbing her arm. “oh no.” heather shook her head. “you have to learn- for next time. not that there will be a next time- i mean, unless you apologise.” veronica nodded hastily “yeah, that’s what i came here for! i- to apologise. that’s right.”

heather ignored her and half dragged her down the stairs and into the kitchen, before letting go of her and sitting on one of the counters. “now- i tell you the ingredients, and you make it. don’t fuck it up, okay?”  
veronica opened a cupboard and to her relief found a glass in it first try. good job, at least she’d done one thing right.

“raw egg, vinegar, hot sauce, worcestershire sauce, salt and pepper.” heather’s voice rang out as veronica all but sprinted around the kitchen scooping up the necessary ingredients and pouring them into the glass. when she was done, she squinted at it doubtfully. “y’know, heather, this looks kinda poisonous to me.”

heather shook her head, holding out her hand for the glass. “better than this fucking headache- hand it over.” veronica, having lost her half drunk courage from the night before, handed it over without another word and watched heather down the contents before pulling a face she’d never seen her pull before. she stifled a laugh and heather glared at her. “what’s so funny? you try drinking that!” veronica only laughed more and heather grabbed her arm again. “you know, you still haven’t apologised to me, right?” she said, her voice almost sickly sweet, a beautifully terrible smile on her face. 

veronica stopped laughing and nodded again. “i- yeah, i think we both said a lot of-”  
she was cut off by a cold laugh and a smirk from the other girl. “actually- i would prefer if you did this on your knees.”  
“you know- uh, that sounds kind of, y’know…” veronica’s face went red, why did she say that? great, she should have just apologised and left already!  
“oh my fucking god, veronica. you didn’t need to make that into a joke!” she rolled her eyes at first but she was trying not to laugh, veronica’s awkwardness was kind of adorable. wait no, that was definitely the wrong word. cute, maybe? but no- she couldn’t like veronica, not in that way. okay, so she’d known she was attractive, even before the makeover, and with the help of spare clothes and a makeover from the three of them, and later a shopping trip (and secretly getting mcnamara to dispose of those scarves) she’d become very- well, heather was proud of what they’d done with her. but that didn’t mean she liked her. not like that. 

“i’m sorry?” a shrug and a half smile was offered up and heather felt something go boom. **fuck**. this was  **not**  happening. 


	2. how to close a book correctly (or not at all)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen, the chapter title doesn't make sense but i like to keep titles similar  
> so here it is, five months late, the latest chapter of something goes boom  
> for allison (jkwynning on tumblr)

“oh please. you were drooling over him last month. what changed?”  
  
veronica almost jumped at the sound of a familiar voice, _heather’s_ voice, turning to see all three of them walk into the library. she was definitely... surprised, to say the least, to see them there. she didn’t have any of them down as people who would frequent the library, even heather duke, despite her love of books, looked down on the place.

still, it wasn’t like she wasn’t _happy_ to see them (especially heather). she hated to admit it, but things were a little less boring when they were around. sure, she felt kind of bad listening to all the gossip, but it was better than the usual lunchtime conversation, and now, another two weeks after the party, things were completely settled, she was still one of them.

“veronica? hello? um, are you okay?” she hadn’t even realised that she’d stopped paying attention until heather mcnamara waved (a little _too_ frantically) almost in her face. veronica stood up, slamming the book she’d been pretending to read shut, unfortunately trapping her finger in the process. the taller girl let out a yelp and heather mcnamara jumped backwards, knocking into heather duke who grabbed the edge of a bookshelf, laughing. “jesus christ, veronica, clumsy much?” she asked, glancing to heather chandler, who smiled, almost as if she was proud.

veronica held her finger to her mouth, almost instinctively and all three heathers fell apart laughing again. “aw, were you going to kiss it better?” heather chandler asked, one eyebrow raised. both veronica and heather seemed to freeze up as soon as the words were out of her mouth, veronica staring at her and heather choosing to pretend to be very  
interested in the wall all of a sudden.

heather mcnamara grabbed heather duke’s arm, small, bitten fingernails digging into her green pinstriped blazer and heather duke nodded, understanding. the two of them disappeared, leaving heather and veronica alone, still staring. 

heather was the first to break the silence. she’d never liked silence much, it was always too awkward, too strange, too loud (no matter how stupid that seemed to sound). silence with heather and heather was fine, that was a mutual silence, something all three of them needed from time to time, a break from everything. she was in control. she needed to be in control now, needed to forget about the way she was feeling, the stupid, stupid way she was feeling.

“where the fuck did those two run off to?” she looked around, folding her arms, half to show her annoyance and half because she was a little defensive right now. veronica seemed about to say something but just nodded, face flooded with relief (and heather couldn’t be sure if she was making things up, but she was almost certain that disappointment was there as well). she couldn’t decided whether to press it or not, and was just about to open her mouth when veronica spoke. 

“huh, i, uh... didn’t notice them go...” she sounded distant, far away, like she was almost lost in some strange dream. veronica almost seemed to notice this herself and shook her head. “yep. they went.”

heather couldn’t help but smile. what a fucking dork. she quickly turned away, not wanting veronica to notice, and not quite sure why it mattered. “of course they went. they’ll be back.” she figured she might as well make use of the time and perched on the desk veronica had been sat at before, smiling up at her (heather mcnamara liked to call it the lightbulb smile, the one she used to make other people listen to her and although she wouldn't admit it, heather chandler agreed).

“so, i’m assuming you still have that talent for forgery?”


End file.
